


Come closer

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal wants Will closer to prove his loyalty.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Come closer

They had eaten a sumptous meal, and now they were sitting in front of a cozy fire talking about life and death. Will knew that Jack wanted him to get closer to Hannibal, but also that he ran a chance of losing himself in the process. They talked some more and drank wine.

Hannibal let his hand rest on Will’s thigh.

”So,” Will began.

”So..I’m thinking if you want to prove your loyalty you might let me become or intimate with you.”

”By fucking you?”

”That’s a crude way of phrasing it, but yes.”

”Or it would merely prove how desperate I am.”

”Maybe.”

Will leant in to be kissed and Hannibal claimed his mouth with intent.

Will had expected it to be a strange feeling, but it felt natural.

Hannibal’s hand touched Will’s cock through the denim of his jeans.

Will sighed and leant into the touch as their mouths parted.

”Beautiful,” Hannibal praised and pulled Will’s zipper down, freeing his cock from his jeans.

”No underwear?” he observed with a wink.

Will didn’t respond as Hannibal started to stroke him intimately.

He was overcome with sensation and Hannibal’s eyes caught his glittering in the firelight.

Will’s last sexual encounter had been anyomous and casual, this was anything but.

Will’s cock wept as Hannibal touched it with his deadly hands.

”So lovely,” Hannibal praised.

”I am..yours,” Will said and shook apart in those hands.

His orgasm made him see stars and Hannibal kissed him again.

”You..” he said.

”You may touch me if you like,” Hannibal said.

Will carefully took out his cock and started to stroke him expermentally.

Hannibal licked his fingers, sticky with Will’s come, pleased as a cat.

Will’s careful efforts made him come and he allowed Will to see him come undone, dropping his carefully applied human mask.

”I want you inside me,” Will said. ”Eventually.”


End file.
